The Miracle of Christmas
by Live-Laugh-Love12535
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are both 25. Annabeth has a little girl named Sophie, and Percy has a son named Dylan. they are set up by their friends. but with Sohpie's dad and Dylan's mom trying to come back into the picture what will happen? I'm not very good at summaries but please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

The Miracle of Christmas

Meeting the Man of My Dreams

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." It was a month till Christmas and I was putting my three year old daughter to bed. My name is Annabeth Chase**. **I'm twenty-five and a very successful architect. I work for my mother's company**.** I'm the best architect in New York, but most importantly I'm the mother of my lovely three year old daughter**,** Sophie. To me**,** she's just perfect**.** She looks just like me with blond curls, and grey eyes.

I was so lucky that she was nothing like her father**.** He is such a douche bag. As soon as he found out that I was pregnant with little Sophie**,** he told me that I had a choice,**.** I could either have an abortion or leave. I knew I wasn't really ready to be a mother but I mean**,** who is. And there was no way I was going to kill a baby. So that night I packed up my stuff and left.

As soon as I left**,** I went to my mother and father's penthouse and told them that I was going to have a kid and what Luke had said to me. At first they weren't too happy but the came around because they knew I made the right choice. They let me stay with them till I found a place to live. I found the perfect place really quickly and move out. Not since that day have I heard from Luke and I really don't want to.

After I finish tucking in Sophie into bed, I walked out of her room and into the family room. It has been totally decorated for Christmas with everything but a tree. We are going with my best friend Thalia, her brother Jason and his wife Piper, on Saturday. All four of us have grown up together and are all family. They were all there to help me with Sophie when I needed them. I don't know how my life would have turned out if they weren't there for me.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself cup of apple cider and put it in the microwave to heat up. Once that's done, I go into the family room and turn the TV on to the Hallmark channel to see if there are any new movies on. I sat on my couch wrapped in a blanket, sipping hot cider, and I was about to fall asleep when I heard the doorbell ring. I grudgingly got up and went to answer the door. And of course it was Thalia. It's like she wants me to get no sleep.

"What do you want, Thals?" I asked as I walked back to the couch.

"I wanted to tell you that someone I coming with us to get the trees this year."

"Did the little Thalia finally get a boyfriend?" I teased her.

"No I didn't, and my cousin is the one coming. And it's not like I haven't gone on dates before,. It's you who hasn't gone on a date in three years," she told me matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well I have an excuse I have a daughter and I work full time. I don't have time to go on dates," I replied in the same tone.

"Don't give me that crap I could watch Sophie, or Jason and Piper. You know they will need the practice."

"Yeah but how many guys do you think will want to date a single mother with a three year old daughter?" I questioned.

"I know just the right guy for you. He loves kids. And according to some people he is hot. He is a marine biologist. The best in New York I might add,. He's single and he has a three year old of his own," she told me in her annoying know-it-all tone.

"Okay, he does seem perfect, what's his name? I will consider meeting him," I asked her cautiously.

"His name is Percy Jackson, and you don't have to wait too long to meet him, because he is coming to pick out a tree with us tomorrow," she said with a sheepish smile.

If Sophie wasn't in the other room I would have screamed at Thalia, but I didn't want to wake my baby, so all I said was, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Yeah, well I gotta go," she said running out my door.

Well I guess I get to meet the 'perfect' guy for me tomorrow. This will be so much fun. I just hope Sophie cooperates.

-MORNING ON SATURDAY-

I woke up to my baby girl jumping on me, telling me to wake up so we could get our tree. With how enthusiastic she was, you'd think it was Christmas morning. But I got out of bed and we went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Soph, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"PANCAKES!" she yelled.

"Well I guess we are going to have pancakes." I laughed as I stared to make them.

After we ate and got ready, it was time to go meet everybody at the tree farm. I can't help but admit I'm a little nervous to meet Percy and his child. I knew I only had a few minutes to prepare myself.

When we got out of the cab, I saw to most beautiful guy with Jason, Piper and Thalia. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes, as soon as I looked at them I was lost,; the one thing that brought me back to reality was when Sophie yelled, "UNCLE JASON, AUNTIE PIPER , AUNTIE THALIA."

We all laughed and I put her down and she ran to them. I slowly followed and gave Jason, Piper, and Thalia a hug. After that was all done, Jason introduced me the guy with the green eyes and his son, who I couldn't really see because he was hiding behind his father. The man's name was Percy and his son's name was Dylan.

"Well Percy, it's so nice to meet you. But I have one question: why are we standing here when we could be getting some trees?" I asked with a laugh.

"You know what? You're right, Annabeth. Let's get some trees," he said with a cute lopsided grin.

And with that, he picked up Dylan and I went to pick up Sophie but Piper already beat me to it. Thalia went over and took Dylan form Percy and they both started ahead of us with Jason close on their tails. Leaving me and Percy behind.

"Well, looks like they abducted our kids," he said with a laugh.

"I guess they did. And here I thought they liked me form me and not just my daughter." I laughed with him.

"I know right? I expected more from my cousins." He said with a fake hurt expression. His face was so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Do I have something on my face?" he asked with fake concern.

"No, just that face that you made was so funny," I replied with a smile after I finished my laughing fit.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"I have a three year old daughter named Sophie, who was abducted by Piper,. I'm single. I work for my mother's architecture company. I was dumped by my boyfriend as soon as he found out I was pregnant. I only get to see my mother and father on holidays, because they live in California. I grew up with Thalia, Jason and Piper and think of them as family. I'm twenty-five years old. My favorite color is green and grey. And my baby girl is my world," I told him truthfully as we walked around all the trees. "Now what about you?"

"I'm twenty-five too. I work for my father's marine biology company I have a son Dylan, who just showed up on my doorstep with a note from my ex-girlfriend telling me that he was mine. I adore my mother, my son and my dog Nike. I never knew my father until I was eighteen years old and he just came back into my life. I grew up with my mom Sally and step father Paul. I am in love with blue food,; my favorite color is blue. If I didn't have my son, my mom or my dog, I wouldn't have anything to life for," he answered.

"Why blue food?" I asked, really curious.

"My mom and Paul had a bet to see if there was blue food. She went out of her way to make everything blue, and it kinda stuck," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After that, we fell into a comfortable silence while trying to see if we could find the others and our kids. We walked around the whole lot till we found them eating. I called their names and Thalia turned around and yelled, "You guys know you are under mistletoe right.?"

We both looked up and saw the mistletoe and blushed. Then Percy said, "You know a rule is a rule." And with that he bent down and kissed me. My arms slid around his neck and his around my waist. It was the best kiss I have ever had, you know the stereotypical fireworks. Well that's exactly what I felt. I got so lost in the kiss that I lost track of time. I was only brought back by the squeal of Piper and Sophie yelling mommy and running and hugging my legs. We pulled apart breathless and I picked up my daughter with a blush.

"So Soph did you find a tree?" I asked her to change the subject.

"Yeah we did, and I marked it with my favorite color." She told me completely oblivious as to what just happened.

"That's good girl." I told her as I looked over at Percy and he was holding Dylan and talking sweetly to him. I looked at him and I could tell I was falling for him. It surprised me I never thought I could fall for a guy I just met but I guess you could because I was.

"Annabeth, is that you?" said a voice. I thought I would never hear again, since he told me to kill my daughter or leave - Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Annabeth, is that you?" said a voice I thought I would never hear again, since he told me to kill my daughter or leave. Luke.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked really slowly.

"Just getting a tree with my girlfriend, what about you?" he asked like there was no past between us.

"Hey Soph go see Auntie Thalia and Piper." I said as I place my daughter down and gave her a small push in my best friends' direction. "I came to get a tree with my daughter and some friends."

"Wait you mean our daughter, that's our daughter." He asked astonished.

"No Luke that is my daughter and only my daughter, you lost all rights to her when you told me to have an abortion or leave. I don't want you anywhere near her and if you try I will finally let Thalia hurt you." I said getting a little angry, but all that anger left when I saw his face when I told him what I would do.

"Fine, I just hope I never see you again." And with tat he left.

I walked back over to the table where my friends were and stole the fries that Jason was eating.

"Hey that's not nice you don't mess with a guys food, woman."Jason said in a childish voice. All I could do was laugh at him; even though he was married he still acted like a teenager.

"I just saw Luke, I need these more than you do." I told him.

"So that was him." Percy asked.

"Yes that was the jerk himself and he had the nerve to ask to see Sophie after what he told me to do." I replied sad.

"Well who cares now, he's gone we are eating food, even though it isn't blue it is still good and its only 20 days till Christmas." He said with a smile.

"I guess you are right about that." I replied with a smile.

" you know Percy you are magic, whenever we run into Luke it takes us Hours to get Annabeth back to normal, but you did it in minuets, how?" piper asked amazed.

"Well if I was my ex I told her what I would want to hear." He replied simply.

"Well let's just cut the trees down and go to the park for some real fun." Thalia said with a grin.

After we all cut down the trees and paid for them we each took then to our own homes and met back up in central park.

By the time we made it to the park it was 1:30, and much to our surprise not many people were there. As soon as we all met up Piper, Thalia and Jason abducted Sophie and Dylan, leaving just me and Percy alone, again.

We were walking in a comfortable silence for awhile when Percy said "did you feel and thing in that kiss we had earlier, I mean it's a weird question but I was wondering because I felt the fireworks. I wanted to know if I was just going crazy or if you felt them too but if no" at that point I just cut him off with a kiss. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his.

Then I told him "yes I did and you were rambling. But yes I did feel the fireworks." Then I kissed him again, my arm slid around his neck and his arms around my waist. This kiss was much better than our first kiss. After a few minutes I we pulled back breathing heavy. "You know Percy I think I like you a lot, and I have a feeling I'm falling for you."

He smiled with his big lopsided grin and said "good cause I think I'm falling for you to. And you are even hotter because you have a kid."

"I think I will have to agree with you there." I said with a huge grin." Now why don't we go find said children?"

"I think that is a great Idea." E said while he wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

-LINEBREAKE-

I was sitting with Thalia and Piper on a bench talking while Percy and Jason were playing with the kids on the playground.

"So you and Percy are a couple now?" Piper asked with a smirk on her face.

With a small laugh I said "Ya I guess we are why you ask."

"No reason it's just so nice to see you in a relationship again, you know after Luke." Thals answered for Piper.

"Well he's just so sweet, and I seriously great with kids, and he is really attractive. And he is nothing like Luke." I told her.

"Could you see yourself marring Percy in the future?" Piper asked me.

"I don't know maybe, he has everything that I want in a husband, but its way to early to tell. Why do you ask?"

"Well i just want you to me happy and I think that three years is too long for someone to go without a father, um not just looking out for you but for Sophie too. She needs a man in her life that is there every day and not just a few times a week like Jace. I mean it's not like you dad is here for her either." Piper spoke with true concern.

"I know and I want her to have a father in her life but I don't want just any guy, and I want to make sure that things are going somewhere with Percy before I tell Soph. But I doubt she will understand." I respond.

"Hey, she is your daughter she will defiantly understand. But when you guys tell Dylan he probably won't understand, you know because kelp head is his father." Thals said with a laugh.

"Why do you call him kelp head?" I asked while laughing.

"She calls me that because when we were 12 we were at the beach, I went underwater and came back up with kelp on my head and I am absolutely obsessed with water and sea animal." Percy said with a smile.

"Oh, so what do you love more you son or sea animals?" I questioned with a giggle.

"that is the easiest answer in the whole world," he said as he picked up Dylan gave him a kiss on the cheek and threw him over his shoulder, all why Dylan was laughing," of course it would be my son but sea animals are a close second. Especially the ones I work with."

"Now that is one of the weirdest things I have ever heard, I haven't obsessed over my work since before Sophie was born." I said with a smile. "Speaking of which where are Sophie and Jason?"

"They we on the swings when we came over here." Percy said.

"Well where they are now, they aren't on the swings." I said starting to freak out. I was so worried I didn't notice Sophie climb on to the back of the bench with the help of Jason and jump onto me. I screamed so loud people stared to stare.

"I'm right here mommy." Sophie said with a giggle.

"Sophie whose idea was it for you to scare me?" I asked staring to form a plan in my head.

"Percy," she replied simply.

"Well Soph why don't you get down and tell Percy it might be safe for him to start running now." I said with a devilish smirk.

Everyone was laughing so hard but Percy, it was like he had no idea what was going on. That was until Jason said in between laughs "Dude, she's not kidding, she will really hurt you she hates being scared."

"Well why didn't you tell me that." he said staring to run.

"It wouldn't have been as funny." Jace said and started to laugh as I ran chased Percy.

I caught Percy pretty quick and talked him to the ground, I wasn't even out of breath.

"Okay, you caught me will you let me up now?" he said out of breath.

I sat up a little and let him roll over but as soon as he did I sat on his stomach, with and oomph.

"Umm, I think not." I said in fake thought.

"Please Annabeth, let me up, I mean we are dating right? Why would you do this to you own boyfriend." he said with desperation.

"Well, you just need to be smarter next time, Seaweed brain. If you promise to never scare me then I will let up, and you have to buy me and Sophie dinner tonight, I don't feel like making dinner." I told him.

"Okay I promise to never scare you again, and buy you and Sophie dinner tonight." He promised. As soon as I let him up he pulled me into a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Cause I can." Was all he said, and then he pulled me back to the others.

"And the two lovebirds finally return." Thalia said in a teasing way.

"Whatever, I think me and Sophie need to go home so we can get some free dinner from Percy and Dylan. What do you think baby girl." I asked Sophie as she was staring to fall asleep in Jason's arms. I went to take Sophie just at Percy picked Dylan up from Piper.

"You know piper I think you and Jace need a kids of you own, god knows you steal mine enough." I said with a laugh, as Piper and Jason blushed.

"Umm… ya about I'm pregnant." Piper said with a smile. Thalia and I had to keep from screaming loud so we didn't wake up Sophie and Dylan.

"Pip, that's such great new! Congrats!" I told her and gave her a hug. "But some little advice it is a lot of work."

"Hopefully it will be easier for us because there are two of us." She said and gave Jason a smile.

"OMG I'M GOING TO NE AN AUNT." Thalia screamed.

"You are and aunt already stupid." I said with a laugh.

"Ya but not a blood aunt." She said with fake attitude.

"Whatever we have to go and you Percy need to go get the food." I told them.

"Wow, we just started dating and I'm already a slave." He said very dramatic.

"Come on." I said laughing as we said goodbye to the others.

We walked back to my Apartment in a comfortable silence, with just the sounds of the city. By the time we got there the kids were asleep I told Percy to put Dylan down in Sophie's room and I would put Sophie in my room. By the time I was done I couldn't find Percy anywhere I checked everywhere until I looked into Sophie's room to see him talking to Dylan.

"Daddy will I ever have a mommy?" Dylan asked half asleep.

"I don't now buddy hopefully." Percy whispered to him son.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" He asked Percy.

"Because you mommy wasn't ready to have a perfect baby boy like you. I don't know why she wasn't ready but all I know is that I'm lucky she wasn't ready." Percy told Dylan in such sweet voice.

"Why?"

"Well if she was ready to keep you then I wouldn't have you as my baby boy." Percy told him.

"Why not." Dylan asked again, this boy was full of questions.

"Because your mommy didn't like me very much and if she wanted you then she would have never let me see you. But that's all I'm telling you right now it's time for bed. I love you Dylan." As Percy said all of that I started to tear up.

"I love you to daddy." Percy kissed Dylan on the head and walked out of the door and closed it. As soon as he did I gave him a kiss that held so much love.

When we pulled back I told him," I love you so much Percy, that I can't put it into word."

"I love you too. But what made you realize that?" he asked with a smile.

"The way you were talking to Dylan about his mother, it made me realize that you are just so amazing and that I don't want to live my life without you in it. I want you to me that father to my baby girl; I want to me the mother your son never had. I want to be a wife to you want and most defiantly need. I want to walk down the aisle and have you at the other end. I want to have kids with you and I want to grow old with you." I told him as I poured out my heart.

"So what you're telling me is that you want to marry me?" he asked completely surprised.

"Yes I do and I want to do it soon." I told him.

"Don't I kind of need to ask your parents, and don't I need to ask you to marry me. And we have only been dating for a day, isn't it kidna early?"He asked me.

"You can meet my parents this week, they are flying in from California to spend December with me and Sophie, you could ask them then, and ask me whenever you want, but I want to get married at midnight on December 31, so you, me, Sophie and Dylan can start the New Year as a family. And we both had kids when we were 22 and single so we aren't normal so getting married this early would only be right."I told him with a smile.

"Well I already know when I'm going to ask you but I have one question I need you to watch Dylan on Monday and I will take Sophie so we can bond. And I love the idea of getting married then. So how about you come meet my mother father and step father tomorrow?" he asked me.

"I think that would be perfect. Now go get or make me dinner I'm starving." I said laughing at the end.

"Like I said earlier I'm already a slave." He told me as I laughed and went to sit in the kitchen to watch him cook.

-TIME SKIP AFTER DINNER-

Percy just made me the best dinner I ever had. The chicken was perfect, and so was everything else. We were lying on the couch watching a hallmark movie while cuddling. Once the movie was over Percy told me he had to leave. He can out from Sophie's room where Dylan was, carrying a half asleep Dylan. I went over to them and gave Percy a kiss and said I loved him then I gave Dylan a kiss on the head and told him I loved him too. Then once they left I went to lay dawn I'm bed with Sophie. As I thought back on the things that happened today I realized that I was going to get married in 30 days. Then I would have a husband, a son, and a daughter, I would be the happiest girl in the world. I just hope nothing goes wrong when I meet Percy's family.


	3. AU SORRY

**HEY GUYS! The next chapter will be up by the end of the week! LOVE YIU GUYS!**

**-Kaylee 3**


End file.
